A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of 3-in-1 combinations of car seats, strollers, and swings. Moreover, a car seat that can connect with a stroller with the function of being able to swing back and forth as an actual swing.
Baby car seats are invaluable in transporting infants in a vehicle, but are limited to just that one use. Other modes of transport of infants involve baby strollers, which mobilize the infant where needed. Baby swinging devices are great at lulling a crying infant. What is needed is a device that can provide all of these functions. The device of the present application addresses these needs by providing a mobilized 3-in-1 swing, stroller, and detachable car seat that can dock with a car seat dock, and which can also attach to a baby stroller, and which includes a swinging function on the baby stroller in order to electively swing the baby car seat as needed.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a baby car seat and swinging stroller; wherein the baby car seat is able to connect with a car seat dock that is secured to a seat in a vehicle; wherein the baby car seat is also able to connect with a baby stroller that can mobilize the baby car seat or can immobilize itself in order to provide a swinging function that swings the baby car seat back and forth with respect to the baby stroller; wherein the baby stroller includes a “U”-shaped swinging member that attaches to and extends downward from a swing arm member provided on opposing sides of the baby stroller; wherein the baby stroller includes telescoping feet that extend down beneath wheels provided on the baby stroller; wherein the baby car seat includes a locking receptacle able to lock onto a locking member located on the swing arm member such that the baby car seat is able to lock onto the swing arm member in order to swing the baby car seat with respect to the baby stroller; wherein the locking receptacle of the baby car seat is also able to lock onto car seat dock.
The Willis Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,654) discloses a car seat/stroller assembly with swinging mechanism that combines a car seat, a stroller and a spring motor driven swinging swing into one system. However, the assembly does not also provide for a car seat that can dock with a car seat dock inside of a vehicle.
The Cone, II Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,844) discloses a stroller with a removable seat that has a swinging or swinging function. However, the stroller does not suspend the baby car seat via a swing arm member in order to swing the baby car seat or to hold the baby car seat stationary.
The Foster Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,117) discloses a spring powered baby swing with wheels. However, the swing is not a stroller, and the baby seat is unable to dock with a car seat dock.
The Welsh, Jr. et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,555) discloses an apparatus and method for coupling an infant carrier to a stroller. However, the apparatus does not dock the baby car seat to a car seat dock nor swing the baby car seat with respect to a stroller.
The Lerner et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,527) discloses a device for automatically swinging a stroller. However, the device does not enable a baby car seat to dock with a car seat dock.
The Baesa Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 377,466) illustrates an ornamental design for a stroller/swing combination, which is unable to depict docking with a car seat dock.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a swing, stroller with a detachable car seat; wherein the baby car seat is able to connect with a car seat dock that is secured to a seat in a vehicle; wherein the baby car seat is also able to connect with a baby stroller that can mobilize the baby car seat or can immobilize itself in order to provide a swinging function that swings the baby car seat back and forth with respect to the baby stroller; wherein the baby stroller includes a “U”-shaped swinging member that attaches to and extends downward from a swing arm member provided on opposing sides of the baby stroller; wherein the baby stroller includes telescoping feet that extend down beneath wheels provided on the baby stroller; wherein the baby car seat includes a locking receptacle able to lock onto a locking member located on the swing arm member such that the baby car seat is able to lock onto the swing arm member in order to swing the baby car seat with respect to the baby stroller; wherein the locking receptacle of the baby car seat is also able to lock onto car seat dock. In this regard, the swing, stroller with a detachable car seat departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.